Domestic
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Day 4-domestic for Outlaw Queen week


Robin parked the car and Regina,Roland and Henry got out and the kids ran off into the Pumpkin Patch,while Regina stayed with Robin near the car,Robin smiled as he watched their kids playing in the pumpkin patch.

"Penny for your thoughts"Regina said to Robin,he looked lost in his thoughts,but a happy look on his face.

"Oh I was just thinking,what a lucky man I am"Robin said as he came up to Regina and took her left hand,and rubbed a finger on the rings on her third finger,they had been married almost a year,once word got out about them seeing each other,some in the town were shocked while some like Mary Margaret and Tinkerbelle were more than thrilled about them.

"Oh,and how so"Regina said,smiling at Robin's interest in her rings.

"I had the good fortune to meet my soulmate,the one I was always destined to be with,who when we first met,didn't hesistate to show her sassy ways towards me"Robin said,remembering those days and weeks in the missing year.

"I was just trying to deter you,even though a part of me wanted you to keep pursing me"Regina confessed,knowing she had been pretty rude to him in those days in the Enchanted Forrest.

"Oh I always knew you wanted my attentions,from the way you kept checking me out while we were going to your castle"Robin said,remembering that time clearly,while he and Baelfire were walking behind her and Mary Margaret,he had caught her a few times looking back at him.

"I tired to be discreet but I guess I failed at that as well"Regina said,smiling at herself.

"Well not to worry,you were not the only one checking someone else out"Robin said,confessing that he had defintely checked out the beautiful queen,from the time he had first offered her his hand to help her up after the flying monkey had attacked her and Mary Margaret.

"Looking at me from behind again were we"Regina said,clearly remembering the day at Zelena's house while she was searching an area in the kitchen,he was behind her,checking out one of her best assests.

"What can I say,one look and I was doomed for"Robin said as he heard laughter and saw Henry carrying a pumpkin back with Roland running behind him.

"Mom,we found our pumpkin"Henry said as he held a perfectly shaped pumpkin.

"I helped Henry"Roland said as Henry placed the pumpkin down.

"Well I must say no one else will have a better looking pumpkin then us this year thanks to our boys"Regina said,smiling at how domestic they all were,not too long ago she never would of thought she would have this,a man who was in love with her with his whole being,two beautiful boys who adored her,a real family.

"Come on Roland,let's go try the pumpkin spitting over there"Henry said as he and Roland ran over to where people could try to spit pumpkin seeds the farthest,whoever won was to be given an award of free pumpkins for 5 years.

"Pumpkin spitting"Robin said as he smiled at the two brothers running off,they had bonded instantly,Henry loving having a little brother,and Roland loving that he had an older brother,they were inseperable,even though Henry was older he had taken to Roland very quickly,they walked arm in arm over to the boys.

"Yes,Henry loves it"Regina said,laughing at the boys spitting their seeds.

"Shall we give it a try as well"Robin said as Regina smiled hugely.

"What is it"Robin asked,not knowing why she was smiling so big.

"Well I have something to tell you,I already have a pumpkin seed in me"Regina said,waiting to see Robin's reaction to what she had just said,she saw the confusion,then the realization of her words,a huge smile started to form on his face.

"Milady,are you telling me you are going to give me a little outlaw"Robin asked as she took his hand and placed it on her still flat belly.

"Or a little queen"Regina said,love in her eyes as she looked at him,she saw his eyes get a little misty at her wonderful news.

"I love you so much milady"Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply as Roland and Henry looked back at their parents,they smiled at them as they went back to their game.

FIN


End file.
